Harlequins
by CrazedHumor
Summary: This is the sequal to Romance Novels read first ! Chad is confused, angry, and a little afraid. What happens when there's a chance that his secret could have been picked up by anyone? But then it turns out...this could be fun. Humor/Drabble.


This, my friends, is the **second installment **to _**Romance Novels**__._ So if you haven't read it, I suggest you do, or you're not gonna get this...

I hope this appeases you who messaged and/or reviewed me.

~*~

_**Harlequins**_

He was so _bored_.

They had already shot the scenes for the day and now he had nothing to do but wait until they did their wrap take...which was in nearly an hour and a half.

What was he suppose to do with his time?

He followed his feet off of the studio set and into a hallway. Taking a left, he ended up in his dressing room. He loved his dressing room. Everything was placed exactly where he wanted them, on his many different shelves. He had his own walk-in closet for emergencies and a snack bar better than the one in the cafeteria.

He sat down on the couch in the middle of the room, placing his feet up on the table and his hands behind his head. He smiled at the ceiling and then sighed. He was still bored.

He looked around slightly, then stood suddenly and jogged to the door to close it and lock it behind him. Looking around once more at the room, he made sure that there was no one in sight.

"Hello?"

There was no answer.

He smiled and dug into the cushions of his couch...only to find...that it was missing?

It was missing!

Pulling the cushions off of the couch, Chad frantically searched for what he was looking for. He knew that he had put it here! He wouldn't forget something like that and just leave it lying around! He knew better than let anyone have access to his stuff...even something like this.

He straightened and bit his lip.

Where could he have put it? Where could he have possibly wandered with it and carelessly placed it?

What was he thinking? He wouldn't do that...so he'd just have to keep looking.

He ran out the room, the only other place that came to mind that he had been in the last day in his thoughts as he ran passed the cafeteria, another set, and a dressing room.

He stopped in a rush, a soft cry heard within the room. Slowly, he cracked the door open so that he could see who was inside.

His face fell, because there, sitting in one of the plush chairs, was Sonny. She was curled up in a blanket, holding it up to her face with one hand. Her face was red and even from this distance he could tell that she was crying. Her chin was quivering and her brows were brought together in sadness. Her lips were slightly swollen and red, as though she had been..._biting_ them.

Then, he saw it.

In her free hand, Sonny was holding a book.

But not just any book.

_His _book.

His eyes narrowed. _She_ had taken it. She had _stolen_ it from his room! How dare she! Even after all that...

He glared, but quickly wiped it from his face as he let the door swing open so that he could lean against the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Sonny."

Sonny's head whipped up, fear covering her features. Quickly, her hands were gone and beneath the blanket, only to reappear to wipe at her face.

"What, _Chad_?"

He frowned, holding up his hands and slowly making his way into the room. "Now hold on there just a minute, Monroe. I come over here because I hear you crying and wanna make you feel better, and this is how you treat me?"

She cringed, but recovered. "Well, you can make me feel better by leaving. Now."

Chad shook his head. "But, then I wouldn't _really_ be helping you, now would I?" He moved quickly, so that he sat on the edge of the sofa in front of her and looked down at Sonny with concern. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Sonny wiped the remaining tears that she still knew where there and sighed. "Really, Chad. There's nothing wrong. Now if you could please?" She gestured toward the door.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Well, now there must really be something wrong with you. Trying to get me to leave without resorting to physical violence?" He leaned in. "And personally, I like that way much better."

Sonny sat shocked for a moment, with her eyes wide and a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Within a second she was able to compose herself and glared, scoffing. "The fact that I'm comfortable is not worth ruining to get up and close to _you_."

Chad held his hands up and slowly made his way backward. "Alright, Sonny. I get the point. Chad Dylan Cooper is not welcomed here at the moment. I get it. I'll be back later though to give you something."

Sonny frowned. _Wait...hadn't he...didn't he know..._

He stopped in the doorway.

"Oh, and by the way." He turned around, a wide smile on his face. "Eventually, after Conner saves her from her father, they both tell each other how they really feel. Conner and Rebecca end up together, even though their completely wrong for each other. Then there's this whole thing about a kid..." He shook his head. "The third one only drags it out."

Sonny sat there, mouth agape. He _did _know...then why...

Her eyes widened at what had just happened, her face turning into nearly a snarl. Then she stood, blankets falling to the floor and any thoughts of tears gone. "You..._jerk!_ You complete jerk_face_! You ruined _everything_!" She threw the book at him so that it hit him in the stomach. "Thanks a lot! What's the point in finishing it now?"

Chad laughed and bent over to pick it up, _The Long Awaited Climax II _gleaming in the fluorescent lights. "Don't worry, the next harlequin I read, I'll pass it on your way and I won't way a word."

Then he turned and was out the door, leaving a confused expression on her face.

Let her think what she wanted, it got him his book back.

Now, to find out what _really_ happened to Rebecca and Conner...

~*~

You know...I think I have an idea for a third installment that makes this have an actual plot...it all depends on you guys if I post it or not...

And if it doesn't make any sense I'm sorry, I'm leaving in...six minutes so I had to make this fast.

Let me know.


End file.
